To be saved and to save
by Draka Dark
Summary: revised After four years of being Married. His wife isn't the same anymore. Afraid for one of the first times in his life, he goes to fix the problem one night. By telling her the one thing she was been waiting to hear since their marriage.SasuSaku


Hello everyone. Another fan fiction from me. This time it a Sasuke/Sakura based fic. I thank all my friends from school who kept bme going on till this summer. This is dedicated to you. I hope everyone enjoys. Remember I don't own any of the characters from Naruto. Wish I did But I don't .

* * *

Please Enjoy

Title-To be saved and to save

Paring-Sasuke/Sakura

Rating-NC17

* * *

Why did he feel so guilty? He shouldn't be. He was doing what is meant to be done. He needed an heir. That's all just an heir. So what did he feel like he was making a mistake? Why did he feel so hollow in the inside?

Trying to ignore that feeling Sasuke continued his madding thrust into the girl below him. She moaned he grunted. His arms where on either side of her head keeping him prop up. Her hands where on his back, nail leaving red trials in their wake. He gave a hiss at the contact and grunted his last, girl moaning his name in a high pitched scream.

He collapsed onto of her and she wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't say he disliked the feeling of being love, but... there was always that but. But why did he still feel guilty. She was giving him what he wanted, an heir a child a future Uchiha. He would resurrect his clan.

The girl below him had fallen asleep and he couldn't help but gently move a stray piece of her hair from her face. Yes, he could resurrect his clan, through the means of the girl below him. Adjusting his body so he was comfortable on top of her he whispered her name as he fell asleep. Sakura

* * *

That has been four years ago. For four years he had lived with the hollow and guilty feeling. Never understanding why? Why did he have those feeling? Then after a year of endless nights of torment his child was born. A boy, it had felled him with a type of joy he had never felt before but when he looked at his wife, the mother of his child his happiness melted away.

Tried and spent his wife's eyes looked dead. They didn't shine like they used to. But he still did nothing. Another night came when he would use her again another child he wanted maybe a girl this time. And if it was a girl maybe his wife would be her old self again.

Another year and he was given a girl. A beautiful with bright green eyes like her mother and brother but the hair was just like her mothers a light pink that could brighten up any ones day.

But still nothing had changed. His wife still looked like she was of in a distant place. When he asked his friends if they had noticed anything strange they said, no. She laughed like she used too in front of her friends, family and her children when he wasn't home. When he wasn't around, and still he had done nothing. He had his heir, he had what he wanted but still he felt hollow and guilty. But he ignored those feeling and pushed them away deep in to the back of his heart.

But still at night when they both shared the same bed together those feeling would awaken and bother him again, and after four years of the pain. Four years of slowly killing his wife he finally allowed himself to realize what he had been doing.

Did he love her? That was one of the first questions that he asked himself and surprising himself he said yes. Yes, he loved her. Maybe he was lying to himself when he in the beginning when he told himself that he just picked her as random as he could have picked someone else, but no that wasn't true. He was attracted to her back then. But he didn't want to admit to himself that he was capable of that feeling. And now he loved her, loved her beyond reason and that was why he felt hollow and guilty.

At first he had been just using her. And that made him feel guilty. And the hollow feeling was because he couldn't admit his true feeling. And because he never told her he loved her. Because he had just been using her, he had been killing her. But now he had a plan. He would save her. She was his spring, his sunshine. She could always remind him of the good in the world. And she had saved him so many times in his life. Back then when they were still being trained by Kakashi and after that time he had left to gain power from Orochimaru. But now it was his turn to save someone. He would save his Sakura.

* * *

It was spring. Flowers were sprouting from the ground, birds were chirping and the sakura trees were in full bloom. Tonight would be the perfect night to fix his mistake. After years of being perfect, of being able to do everything better the others he had found his one other flaw. One was his brother the other was his wife. But he would fix it.

She was there, cradling their two year old daughter while their son slept on her lap. She looked beautiful. And he wondered if he had ever told her that. The answer to that question was no. He had always kept his feeling to himself. But today was different. Today he would break the ice. The ice he had created since he was little and the ice around her heart that she had created over the last four years of there marriage

The sun was setting. It was time to put his plan to action. Slowly closing his eyes taking a deep breath he calmed him hearth down. Taking slow quite steps he was suddenly behind her. Crouching on his knees he wrapped his arms around her. Letting one of his hands rest on top of the head of his daughter, he breathed in her scent, allowing it to further calm his senses. Taking another deep breath he called out her name. Sakura

She had gone rigged under his touch, but he was excepting that. He stayed there just breathing. Slowly petting his daughters head, he nuzzled her neck hoping she would relax and after a short time she did. It was always the same routine. And he was getting sick of it. He didn't want her to be going rigged every time he touched her.

Letting go of her he stood up and moved in front of her. Smiling down at her puzzled face, he slowly and gently picked up their son. Cradling his body close to his own. Slowly getting up her self she held on to there daughter. She had gotten the message, it was time for bed.

Walking at a slow pace they finally reached the children's room. Sliding the door open he walked inside and gently placed his son down on his futon, while Sakura did the same thing with their daughter.

Getting up to go to her own room, Sakura was stopped by the hand grabbing her arm. Sasuke watched as his wife looked at him scared and a little shocked. He couldn't blame her he hardly ever came into contact with her.

Still holding on to her he raised himself off the floor. He shook his head and told her, "Not tonight. Tonight will sleep in the same bed." He had his usual smirk on just like the old days, but the responds he got was a pull and a step back from him.

Tonight would be harder then he thought.

"Why?" She suddenly asked. She had that distant look, almost like she wasn't there. He was starting to hate that look. He wanted his old Sakura back. The bright eyed girl that would tell him how much she loved him all the time, he wanted that Sakura, not the shell of her.

Taking a few steps over to her, he grabbed her by her wrist and led her out of the children's room. Sliding the door closed with one hand. He then backed her into one of the wood pillars in the hall. Her eyes were open wide and they grew wider when he kissed her.

It was a slow, tender kiss. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He slowly and tenderly moved his lips. Moving closer he let go of her wrist and brought his hand up to her face. Carefully moving strains of stray pink hair out of his way, he left her lips and kissed her forehead, then her check before he moved back down to her lips.

She just stood still as he continued to kiss her, her eyes still wide, but as his hands continued to travel from her face to her arms tenderly touching her. And soon she relaxed. Her eyes closing on their own, she sighed into the kiss and he took it as an invitation.

Moving his body closer to her, hip touching hip breast touching chest he got closer. He moved his tongue inside her mouth. Teasing and playfully he drew her tongue into his own mouth. Sucking on it her drew a moan from him. He deepened the kiss.

His hands wander under her shirt touching skin he moans. His hips arch as he gently creates a rhythm between their lower bodies. She moans and he groans into he kiss. Leaving her mouth he moves his lips to her neck. Nipping, licking, sucking, placing opened mouth kisses all alone her next to her collarbone.

One hand holding on to her hip, he used the other to lift her leg. Getting the idea Sakura wraps her legs around his waist. Keeping the pace going Sasuke continues to rhythm between their lower bodies.

He was currently very happy with himself. Here he had his wife in a position he would have never dreamed of. And she was too far in to the sensation to complain. Holding on to her lower back he moved. Using his skills of a ninja, they where in his room in matter of minutes. Leaving her neck she gave her a heated kiss as he lowered them both unto the futon.

Never leaving her mouth his hand caressed her sides. Stopping at the hem of her shirt he moved under the fabric. Allowing skin to touch skin, he moaned and so did she. Slowly she brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck. Breaking the kiss for air, Sasuke soon drifted his mouth to the base of her next just above the collar of her shirt. He kissed and sucked creating little blemished across her neck. His hands moved upward. Sliding moving to her back he unclasped her bra. Then slowly and tenderly as he kissed the side of her neck he cupped one breast in the palm of his hand. Sakura moaned and arched her back asking for more. Stopping his movements he moved his plan further into action.

Pulling him self further up from her body he continued to kiss her now moving back to her lips. Letting go of her breast he pulled his hands from under her shirt. Barbing hold of the cotton material he pulled it up her body. Getting the message Sakura sat up breaking the kiss she helped him pull the shirt completely off, her bra falling on its own accord to pool on her lap. Not wasting a second Sakura pleaded with her eyes easily telling Sasuke what she wanted. Sitting further up, he took off his shirt throwing onto the floor with her shirt. Moving to his pants he pushed them of underwear and all. Sitting be fore her in all hi glory his member hard and pulsing.

Sitting on his knees he drew his arms wide inviting her to join him. Never breaking eye contact she drew her own skirt off and then her undergarments, throwing them on to the floor with the rest of her clothing. She then moved towards him. Grabbing onto her waist Sasuke lifted her off the bed and slowly brought her down on to his hard member. They both moaned at the feel of it. He was enclosed in a tight passage.

Rocking slightly he crated a rhythm. He arms came to in circle around his neck as he lowered her face down for a kiss. Lips locked in a heated battle Sasuke continued their slow pace, using his hand on her waist to occasionally speed up. Leaving her lips he nipped at her neck as he buried his face into it. He was hissing as she moaned and called out his name. He was sure tomorrow she would wonder why he did it but tonight he would show her in another way that he truly loved her.

Toppling over he collapsed on top of her, the action further pushing himself into her. Thrusting harder and harder he was close and so was she from the way she held onto him and the way her moans kept getting louder and louder. And then they came, and as they lay their. Catching there breaths he told her his secret.

Sakura, Aishiteru.

* * *

He was content. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. His wife lay next to him. Her face buried into his neck. One of her arms lay carelessly across his chest while the other was placed behind his head. Their legs were still intertwined. And he didn't care. She hadn't pulled into herself as they made love this time. She was there looking at him, moaning his name, helping to bring them to the heightened level of bliss.

He held onto her, one of his arms circling under her allowing his hand room to make designs cross her back. His other lay behind his head. He was at peace with himself. He had finally told her as they reached their limit. Moaning out her name he had collapsed on top of her and as he clamed down he told her in one single word how much he cared for her, Aishiteru is what he had whispered into her ear. And now they still lay together.

He remembered her shocked look and then the tears as she hugged him to her. She kept on whispering Aishiteru, Aishiteru back at him. And then she kissed his forehead. Using one he hands to move some of his bangs out of the way. At for the first time in over four years she smiled. Sakura smiled her true smile and for the first time in his life he knew everything would be alright.

And as he drifted off into sleep he thanked the stars or what ever god was out there that he had his Sakura.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading. Hope you all enjoy. Please review. I dedicate this fic to all the Sasuk/Sakura fan the never get to see enough stories of their favorite couple together. 


End file.
